


Perfect Little Soldier

by tessels18



Series: Perfectly Damaged Soldier [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent tears fall as I lay here holding my perfect little soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but posted it on a different site, so now I'm transferring it here :)
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.

My perfect little soldier.

I lay and watch you sleep, you curl into my body finding comfort in the warmth.

I gaze upon you in the faded moonlight and notice every detail of your perfect skin, the stories you have collected with every little scar and worry line.

You're to young to have such scars but yet you do.  
You're to young to have such worry but yet you do.  
You're to young to be a soldier but yet you are.

Silent tears fall as I lay here holding my perfect little soldier.

You curl into me as you feel my body tense with sorrow, I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to love you like this my perfect little soldier.

I lean down and place a gentle kiss on your lips to let you know that im still here, as you drift back into sleep I gaze upon you once more.

My perfect little soldier.  
You stayed when Sam walked away.  
You stayed when I told Sam to never return.  
You stayed when all hope was lost.  
You stayed with me. - My perfect little soldier.

You stayed for me but one day I will leave, not by choice but by love.  
Love for you.  
To protect you.

As that thought crosses my mind I gently tighten my hold around you ever so slightly and whisper to you.  
Please forgive me Dean, my perfect little soldier.


End file.
